Falling With Style
by Anonymous-cat
Summary: In the middle of winter, Merlin accidentally invents a new sport.


A/N- Some winter fluff for you all, before everything changes !

* * *

It was a bitterly cold day in the middle of winter, and Camelot was covered with a heavy blanket of white powder. It was _not_ the sort of day when you wanted to lug heavy equipment up a hill steeped in snow, but that's exactly what the king and his manservant were doing. As usual, the manservant had the heavier load, and as usual, he was complaining about it.

"I don't see why this was so important we had to do it right away, though. We could have done it tomorrow, or any other day, or even just done nothing. I mean, they're just wooden training shields- and not even the ones the knights use, these are just for beginners. It's not like they're that difficult to replace. And I don't see how moving them from one damp shed to another is going to make any difference..."

"It is _vital_ we make sure all equipment is safely stored for winter, _Merlin_. The safety of Camelot could be at stake." Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. If it were that important, Arthur would have made sure the chore was done before the first snowfall. But it was getting quite stuffy, cooped up in the castle all winter without going on patrol. Really, all that was at stake was his sanity- but given that he was the king, Arthur figured that his sanity and Camelot's safety amounted to the same thing. Therefore, it was vital that he spend some time outside. "If we start slacking off in one area, it will invite laziness in others, and sooner or later the kingdom will fall down around our ears. Besides, we're almost at the top."

"Yes, well, this is the third time I've climbed this bloody hill, and that line sounds less encouraging every time," Merlin grumbled.

"Relax, we've only got about two more trips to make, then you can go back inside and get started on my laundry."

Merlin snorted. "Because _that's_ something to look forward toooooo..." The last word ended with a squeak of alarm, and Arthur turned around to see his friend slip on a patch of ice and drop everything he was carrying. Somehow, Merlin fell and landed onto one of the shields, which proceeded to slide down the snow-laden hill, gaining speed as it went. Arthur looked on in amazement as his manservant held on to his impromptu vessel for dear life, careening down the slope before coming to a gradual stop at the bottom.

Ears and nose glowing bright red from the cold, Merlin came racing back up the hill with far more energy than he had displayed all day. When he got close enough, Arthur saw that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was _brilliant_!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Falling down the hill was brilliant? You looked like an idiot, and now you've got to go and pick up everything you dropped..."

"I'm going to have another go," Merlin interrupted, clearly no longer caring about the chore. He sat down on the wooden shield and gave it a shove, whooping with delight as he slid down the hill once more.

When his friend returned, still wearing that stupid grin, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Only you, Merlin, could turn falling into a sport."

"You just say that because you couldn't slide anywhere near as brilliantly as I did."

Was that a _challenge?_ "Want to bet?"

Merlin gestured to the shield with a smirk. "By all means."

Right. Well, if Merlin could do it, it couldn't be all that difficult. Glancing around to make sure none of his subjects were about to see their king do something monumentally childish, he took a seat on the shield and gingerly pushed off.

It was exhilarating at first, flying down the hill with the wind rushing in face, almost like racing a horse. In spite of himself, Arthur began to smile. Then he realized that the treeline was rapidly approaching, and that as he was a bit heavier than Merlin, he would have more momentum. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a way to steer the blasted shield. With an "ooomph!" Arthur slammed into a tree, which promptly dumped it's snow-laden bows on top of him.

Bright red and soaking wet, the disgruntled king made his way back up the hill to his cackling manservant.

"Never speak of this to anyone," Arthur growled.

"You have my word, I won't say anything," Merlin said with a grin. "But I can't speak for Gwaine."

Eyes widening in horror, Arthur whipped around to see his trusted knight doubled over in laughter. He had seen the whole thing, and probably couldn't wait to tell anyone who would listen. Arthur hadn't taken two steps towards him before Gwaine noticed him coming, snapped off a cheeky smile, and turned to run as fast as he could back into the castle. Arthur desperately dashed after him.

_"Gwaine!"_


End file.
